


Tricked

by leah_fay15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is manipulative, Dubious Consent, Everyone gets laid, F/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Reluctant Consent, Sansa gets gangbanged, Theon still has his dick, everything works out well, maybe rape, random point in timeline, trying to do my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leah_fay15/pseuds/leah_fay15
Summary: Arya is sick and tired of Sansa's bitchy attitude and decides enlists the help of her brothers (and Theon) to help Sansa loosen up.Sansa crosses her arms as she follows Arya into a deep part of Winterfell where she had never ventured before. "Arya, where are we going? I have more important things to do than play your foolish games." The younger Stark girl looks over her shoulder and smiles wickedly at her older sister before stopping at the end of the hall where there is a closed wooden door. Arya opens the door and bows, gesturing for Sansa to enter. Sansa huffs and walks in, letting out a yelp as the door slams shut behind her."Hello Sansa..." a familiar voice purrs from the darkness.





	1. Taming of Sansa

Arya had had it up to here with her sister's bullshit and was just about ready to strangle her. Sansa was rude, bossy, and bitchy, even more than usual. "And then she has the nerve to tell me that my needlework couldn't get any worse even if I was blind and had no thumbs! It's not my fault that she happens to be little-miss-kiss-ass." Arya huffs and takes a gulp of wine, glaring at Jon as he begins to laugh into his mug of ale. "To be fair, Arya, your needlework does appear that you were blind and had no thumbs." Robb says, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tries to keep a straight face. Arya punches her oldest brother in the shoulder and Theon Greyjoy starts to howl with laughter, tilting his head back and holding his stomach, causing Jon and Robb to start to laugh at their sister's expense as well. 

She glares at them, waiting for them to shut up before continuing, "I need something to get Sansa off her high horse... dung in her bed again perhaps?"

Theon shakes his head, wiping under his eyes. "Horseface, what Sansa needs is a good old fashioned fucking. That should calm her down for while." Jon and Robb turn to glare at their father's ward. "And who do you propose will be doing this fucking? You?" Robb growls, hands clenching around the armrests of his chair.

Theon smirks and tosses back the rest of his ale. "Oh Robb, it will take more than one cock to sate Sansa..." He looks between the oldest Stark and the bastard, his leer growing wider as they realize what exactly what Theon is implying.

Arya pauses and smiles widely at Theon, mischief glinting in her eyes. "You're right! Sansa needs her attitude fucked out of her!"

 

It takes some time and quite a bit more ale, but Robb and Jon finally agree to fuck their younger sister. Theon takes them to an abandoned part of the castle and shows them the room where he meets his bedroom companions. In a chest at the foot of the very large bed was rope, phalluses made of stone, oils and various other perverse items. Theon grins at the Stark siblings who look on in shock and awe. He turns to Arya and nods. "Go get her. We'll be waiting." 

 

  
Sansa crosses her arms as she follows Arya into a deep part of Winterfell where she had never ventured before. "Arya, where are we going? I have more important things to do than play your foolish games." The younger Stark girl looks over her shoulder and smiles wickedly at her older sister before stopping at the end of the hall where there is a closed wooden door. Arya opens the door and bows, gesturing for Sansa to enter. Sansa huffs and walks in, letting out a yelp as the door slams shut behind her.  
"Hello Sansa..." a familiar voice purrs from the darkness, making her bite her lip. 

"Is this some kind of joke? Arya let me out!" Sansa demands, pulling at the door handle to no avail. Slowly, candles light up the room and she turns cautiously to see who else was in the room, clasping her hands over her mouth when she sees who it is.

Jon, Theon, and Robb beautiful, god like men, gazing at her lustily. Jon and Robb were only wearing their britches, not that it did much to hide their straining erections, and Theon was completely naked, leaning on the bed and lazily stroking his cock, looking at Sansa through hooded eyes. That look alone causes a rush of heat to flood to her core. Robb is the first to speak up.

"Sansa... we have noticed your attitude as of late has not been that of a lady. So, as your brothers, we have decided that you need an attitude adjustment..." Robb purrs, stalking over to her like a wolf stalks his prey. Sansa gulps and before she knows what's going on, she is pinned against the door, Robb's crotch pressed right against her centre and his mouth on hers. 


	2. Sansa is sated

A million thoughts rush through Sansa's head as Robb, her eldest brother, kisses her with the passionate intensity that one would kiss a lover. One hand sits on her waist, the other on her elbow. Even though he is aroused and has his tongue in her mouth he is still waiting for her signal to go any further. 

After a moment Sansa slowly starts to kiss back, allowing herself to melt against his hard body; even giving an experimental grind of her hips against his crotch, causing him to growl. A sound that goes directly to her core. Robb pulls back, allowing Sansa to gasp for breath. Robb pants, eyeing her like a true wolf would his prey before grabbing the bodice of her dress and ripping it in two. Sansa shivers as the cool air hits her creamy skin, looking up to Robb, who is devouring her with his eyes. 

"You are exquisite, Sansa..." he breathes, biting his lip as she wiggles out of her torn gown. She smiles shyly and bites her lip, a blush coloring her pale body. Suddenly, Robb's facial expression shifts to something dark, with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips he leans down and puts her over his shoulder, causing Sansa to squeal in surprise. "Shut up." Robb commands, bringing his large calloused hand down on her ass. Sansa squirms, hitting Robb's back with her fists. 

"Put me down, Robb!" Robb smirks at the two other men in the room,

"as you wish." He purrs before tossing her on to the large bed. 

She barely has time to gasp before Theon Greyjoy is on top of her, one hand pinning her wrists above her and the other rubbing her slit. He smirks down at her. "I had no idea you were such a proper whore, Sansa, wet just from this much... I can't wait to pound your cunt." He whispers the last part into Sansa's ear, though she's not paying attention. She moans at Theon's dirty words, bucking her hips into his hand. He grins broadly and slips two fingers into her easily, causing her eyes to pop open and see Jon kneeling above her, pumping his cock. "Can you take it, Sansa?" Jon asks in that gentle way of his, stroking her hair with his free hand. She nods and opens her mouth. Jon smiles and slides in slowly, trying to go as easy on her as possible... for now.

Sansa gags slightly, her eyes watering as Jon eases himself into her mouth. His cock is longer than it is thicker and his skin tastes like salt as she gently begins to suck on it. Jon groans and grabs her hair, gently thrusting into her mouth. Sansa moans around his cock, gasping as something long and thick enters her cunt. It takes her a minute to realize it's Theon, and he isn't being gentle. She moans loudly in pain and pleasure as the Iron Islander slams in and out of her, holding her hips so hard she's sure he'll leave bruises.

Suddenly, she's empty and being flipped on her stomach. Sansa is panting and out of breath. Jon kneels in front of her, smirking now, her hair in his fist. She bites her lip, realizing this is not her gentle bastard brother. "I went easy on you before, Sansa, but now you are going to take my cock all the way," he tells her, pumping himself in front of her face, pre cum leaking on to the bed. She takes a deep breath, her brain rolling with nervous thought but her cunt throbbing in excitement. She smiles shyly at Jon and opens her mouth a little, causing Jon to grin and shove his whole length into her mouth. 

Sansa gags violently and grabs Jon's legs, eyes watering. He eases up, watching her face carefully. She begins to breathe through her nose, slowly taking him back into her mouth, sucking on him gently. He moans and tips his head back, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy.

This causes Sansa to smile and hollow her cheeks, running her tongue gently around his shaft, moaning around him when Theon slides back inside of her. Sansa bobs her head, listening closely to Jon gage if he liked what she was doing or not... and so far, it seems Jon is thoroughly enjoying himself.  She giggles softly, starting to have fun with this. Between Having Jon's cock down her throat and Theon pounding away at her cunt, she was practically drunk on sensation alone. Her cunt throbs, causing Theon to groan and dig his fingers into her hips, probably leaving bruises. He pulls his cock all the way out before slamming it back in. "Sansa, you little whore. It's not fair to tease the men giving you so much pleasure." Robb, who had been standing quietly next to the bed with his large member in his hand up until this point, nods seriously. 

"Theon is right... I think you need to be punished." Robb whispers in her ear, biting its lobe and causing Sansa to gasp; which makes Jon yank on her hair as he shoots his load down her throat. She gags and struggles but Jon doesn't let up until she has swallowed it all down. Theon chuckles and clicks his tongue at Jon. 

"I'm disappointed, bastard, they say children born of lust are lustful creatures... I was hoping you would have better stamina. But two minutes of Sansa's pretty little mouth has you cumming like a green boy." Jon glares and spits at Theon, only to have it land in Sansa's hair, which only makes Theon laugh harder. 

Sansa pants, licking her wet lips before looking up at Robb shyly, purring gently, "Robb? You say I need to be punished... I'm waiting." The eldest Stark grins, walking to chest at the foot of the bed and pulling out a jade cock and what appears to Sansa to be a bottle of oil.  She gulps as he takes the cork out of the bottle of oil and begins to lube up the cock. "Earlier, Arya was complaining what a kiss ass you are, now this," he waves the cock, "is going to kiss your ass..." Jon leans back, smirking at Sansa while Theon pulls out, oiling up two of his fingers before sticking them in her asshole. Sansa whimpers in pain biting her lower lip to keep from crying. Robb rubs her back kissing her head. "It's okay, Sansa, it won't hurt for long." She nods slowly and smiles softly at her brothers, arching into the ward's touch a little.

Theon is slowly working his fingers in a circle, widening Sansa's hole to take the stone cock. After several moments, Sansa begins to feel pleasure and hums in appreciation, her cunt dripping on to the sheets, shifting on to her hands and knees. Without warning, Jon slides under her body and starts to lick her cunt rapidly, savoring her sweet juices. She moans and grinds her cunt down on Jon's mouth just as something hard and cold slides into her ass. She yelps at the cold, but it's only cold for a moment as the toy begins to warm up to her body. 

Robb takes Theon's previous position behind Sansa, holding her hip with one hand and the jade cock with the other. "This is your punishment, Sansa." Robb reminds her as he begins to pound her asshole. Between that and Jon's tongue shoved inside her, Sansa screams and moans, throwing her head back as she finds her release. 

"Close your eyes, Sansa." Theon warns her, pumping his cock rapidly, swearing when ropes of creamy, wet cum shoot out and land all over Sansa pretty little face and in her hair. She allows it to happen, her jaw slack and eyes fluttering as she rides out her high. 

 

Robb slides the toy out of Sansa gently before rolling her on to her back. Slowly, she opens her eyes and smiles at the boys. "I'm ready to be a lady again." Theon smiles smugly at Jon and Robb. "See? I told you all she needed was to be fucked."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice!


End file.
